This invention relates to using a computer in conjunction with a television to obtain information from the Internet pertaining to what is being displayed on the television.
Using a home computer in conjunction with a television is known. In one system, a commercially available xe2x80x9cset top boxxe2x80x9d computer is used in conjunction with a standard television. In a related system, a particular type of television tuner card is installed in a personal computer, instead of using a set top box, to allow the computer to display television programs. These special types of computers will hereinafter be referred to as set top boxes for simplicity.
The set top box receives signals embedded in the television signal""s vertical blanking interval (VBI) and processes the signals accordingly. These signals may be in accordance with the Advanced Television Enhancement Forum (ATVEF) Enhanced Content Specification. The ATVEF specification is well known, and additional information may be obtained from the Internet at www.ATVEF.com.
In one application, the ATVEF compliant set top box receives a signal in the VBI that identifies the website address (URL) of a product being advertised on the particular television channel being viewed by the user. The set top box overlays an icon in a corner of the television display alerting the viewer that more information is available by pressing a certain remote control key for the set top box. Pressing the key accesses the website identified by the ATVEF signal, and the website is then displayed on the television.
Although this technique achieves good results, it requires a special set top box or a special television tuner card for use with a personal computer. It is desirable that similar or enhanced interaction between a television and a computer be achieved using a conventional personal computer without any additional hardware. This would make it much more convenient for the user as well as reduce the cost of the system.
In one embodiment of the invention, a conventional home computer, or other communications device, is connected via the Internet to a link broadcasting computer that is also being accessed by many other households. All computers accessing the link broadcasting computer will be referred to as remote computers. Typically, the user will be watching television in the same room that the remote computer is located. The user uses a mouse or keyboard for the remote computer to identify the television channel being presently watched by the user, and this information is transferred over the Internet to the link broadcasting computer. The link broadcasting computer receives the same television signals (including ATVEF signals) received by the home televisions of the various users. The link broadcasting computer detects the ATVEF signals embedded in the vertical blanking interval (VBI) of each television channel and communicates to each user""s computer only the ATVEF information for the particular television channel previously identified by the user.
The user""s computer then displays, in any suitable format, the transmitted ATVEF information (e.g., a URL plus a title or brief description). The user can then click, using a conventional mouse, the display on the user""s computer corresponding to a particular ATVEF item to automatically address a website, for example, identified by the ATVEF signals. In one embodiment, the system of the above-described invention displays key words describing the advertisement or other item associated with the ATVEF signals so the user can readily identify the subject matter of the associated website. The information transmitted by the link broadcasting computer and displayed on the user""s computer can be in any format selected by the user.
In another embodiment, any selected datacast, not just ATVEF signals, within a television or radio signal (digital or analog) is provided to the user by the link broadcasting computer. The user""s xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d computer can be any device that can access the Internet. Examples include cell phones, xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), or any Internet appliance. Additionally, information from the link broadcasting computer other than embedded signals may be transmitted to the remote computer.
Various options (e.g., scan mode, auto-record) are further described herein.